The correct operation of computer networks depends upon the ability of the network to reliably, and consistently, transfer data across the network. A variety of network tools have therefore been developed to ensure network reliability. For example, many conventional networks are equipped with network probes. A network probe is a network traffic monitor and protocol analyzer that provides an instant picture of the network traffic situation by displaying detailed information about the type and amount of network traffic, which helps identify existing or potential problems in a network.
Although network probes are typically quite accurate, implementation often requires placement of a large number of probes across all or a portion of the network. As a result, probe-based network monitoring may require the placement of a large number of probes, which may increase the cost associated with network monitoring operations. In addition, physical probes may experience difficulty collecting and filtering the entire data stream, particularly where the data stream includes a large number of data packets.
Improved systems and methods for monitoring large-scale networks in real time are therefore desirable. In particular, systems and methods for monitoring and managing network operations in real-time without the necessity and expense of probe installation and maintenance are desirable.